


For the Humble Shall Rule the Earth

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lucius and Severus find themselves in a precarious situation with the Dark Lord and Severus will not let Lucius' pride get in the way of his plans. A lesson in humility ensues.





	For the Humble Shall Rule the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Watersports (golden shower, urophilia), BDSM, bondage, Humiliation...

This was written for [](http://lysa1.livejournal.com/profile)[**lysa1**](http://lysa1.livejournal.com/) in the [](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://community.livejournal.com/daily_deviant/)'s Kinky Kristmas. She asked for _D/s including GS, Hum and of course Love. (Since when was love a kink? But D/s is no fun if there is no love...)_ and also included a sentence for me to use.  
 **[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic100/) **fanfic100** prompt:** _#93 Thanksgiving_. Not because of the American holiday, but because thanks are given...    


* * *

Lucius hated those gatherings. He hated the smirks on Bellatrix and Macnair's faces, the whispering behind his back. He hated seeing the Dark Lord's smug look whenever he turned his gaze to him, which thankfully didn't happen very often. It seemed as if he was content ignoring Lucius for the most part. Admittedly, Lord Voldemort had, in his great benevolence, arranged to have Lucius freed from Azkaban, but Lucius was not entirely satisfied with the arrangement. It had come with a price - not only did he have to see Severus act as the Dark Lord's closest man, but he'd also had certain... restrictions imposed upon him.

Severus pushed Lucius inside the door as soon as they had Apparated home after their latest meeting with the Dark Lord. Lucius could see that he was fuming, barely hiding it under a mask of coldness. But the mask quickly disappeared now that they were alone.

'Perhaps you should consider never speaking to me like that in front of the Dark Lord?' Severus asked, his voice a dangerous mix of silkiness and threat. The dark eyes bore into Lucius', but Lucius refused to look away, or worse, look down. _You need to chastise your pet, Severus, before you lose control over it,_ Voldemort had said.

'I just spoke my mind when you-'

'You're not in a position to speak your mind, Lucius, and you would do well to remember that!'

'I was the Dark Lord's most trusted servant!'

'Yes, you were. Not anymore. Do I need to remind you that he's still very displeased with you? I thought that was quite clear to you every waking moment.' Severus snarled and grabbed the collar around Lucius' neck. 'He didn't give you to me so you could have fun and play the wronged aristocrat. He gave you to me because he knows that you're a proud man, and he wants to see you broken. He expects me to teach you a lesson in humility, and I will do so.'

Lucius glared at Severus. His stance, the set of his shoulders, the look in his eyes; it all spoke volumes of what he thought about Voldemort's wants and expectations, about the freedom that was a travesty, about Severus' so called control over him. A deep loathing grew in him and a frustration so great that it threatened to overthrow the careful hold on his emotions. He would not rage and froth at the mouth like some madman and simpleton... even if he felt as if he'd need the release of tension.  
'Now, undress.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow, but did as Severus bid him. He certainly wouldn't object if Severus for some reason wanted to have sex, even though it was slightly surprising, given how angry he was. Sex, though, would be a great relief, a good way to forget the hardships of his existence. So he undressed, watching Severus do the same.

'Kneel.'

'What?' Lucius stared at Severus. This was not something they usually did. Of course, they'd done their fair share of playing, but it had mostly consisted of demands and ropes and prolonged pleasure. Kneeling in front of the other was a step further, and Lucius wasn't sure he liked it; it was quite enough having to kneel whenever the Dark Lord was present. Especially since it was only Lucius who had to do so. His knees still had red marks from the pressure of the stone floor in the meetings chamber.

'I know you understand the word. It's time you also understand the full meaning of what we're doing. Now, kneel for me, Lucius.' Severus' voice was a little softer now, and Lucius caught the strange look in his eyes.

He knelt. Lucius bent his legs and went down onto his knees in front of his friend and lover. It was actually not as bad as he'd thought. Severus was someone he trusted, someone he felt deeply for, not a sinister shape who enjoyed seeing Lucius' misery, or sneering and gloating former colleagues and ... minions, revelling in the sight of the proud Malfoy being brought down.

'You can't afford bringing the Dark Lord's anger down on you again. Don't you see that you're endangering not only yourself and me as well, but your family too?' Severus' dark gaze held Lucius', as if trying to make him see things Severus' way, without the encumbrance of words. 'You haven't been allowed to meet either your wife or your son, and you won't for as long as you have this attitude. You need to please Lord Voldemort!'

'I don't need-'

'Yes, you do!' Severus growled at Lucius and grabbed a handful of his hair to pull his head back. He looked down into Lucius' upturned face. 'I cannot openly go against his orders and arrange a meeting. If you've ever trusted me before, Lucius, this is the time you need to do so even more.'

Lucius nodded, as much as the hand in his hair allowed him. 'I do trust you.'

'Good. I love your pride, but it's far too dangerous right now. It'll have to go.' Severus brushed the knuckles of his other hand over Lucius' cheek. 'What am I going to do with you, Lucius? Does it really matter so much to you what the others think of you, that the Dark Lord knows how much spirit there is left in you? They'll forget all about you sooner if you stop making such a fuss. Let go of your pride, and win a greater victory.'

Lucius didn't quite know what Severus meant by winning a victory through discarding his pride, but the rest did make sense. It was the pride and the wish to be admired that made it so hard for him to accept the role that Voldemort had devised for him. But that he kept showing his dissatisfaction with it could be taken as open defiance against the Dark Lord, and in that direction lay nothing but trouble. He was still thinking about this when Severus' voice brought him back to the present.

'Hands behind your back. And don't move them until I say you can.'

There was something almost troubling about the way Severus looked at him, thought Lucius. It was a searching look, but it also looked content, almost smug, as if Severus knew something that Lucius didn't, and that Lucius would soon be made aware of... perhaps unpleasantly. Severus had something in mind for him, Lucius knew now, and wondered if he should be worried. 'What are you going to do?'

Severus ignored the question. 'Do you remember what we did once, years ago?' He stroked Lucius' cheek again and let go of his hair.

'We've done many things,' Lucius replied and unconsciously licked his lips, looking at Severus' mouth as if he could find the answer there before Severus spoke the words.

'Mmm, not this though. I would have loved to do it again, done it to you, but you never spoke of it after that one time, so I never brought it up. I think it's time I did so, to help strip you of your pride.'

'What are you talking about?' Lucius' voice was low, a tone of uncertainty creeping into it.

Severus didn't reply, just took a small step back and took his half-hard cock in his hand. Lucius watched him pull back the foreskin a bit, then widened his eyes as a stream of hot liquid hit him square in the chest. Severus was... _pissing_ on him! He felt the rivulets stream down his torso, wetting his pubic hair and flow down his cock to drop onto the floor. The spray crawled upwards slowly, now at his clavicle, tickling the hollow in his throat. Lucius swallowed hard, too shocked to move away, and besides, Severus had warned him not to move his arms... what would he do if Lucius moved more than just his arms, scrambling to get away? The thick smell of urine spread through the room and this, more than the actual physical sensation, made the act that more real.

'Open your mouth, Lucius,' Severus said, his voice husky and dark. 'Open your mouth so I can wash out all those defiant words...'

Lucius met Severus' gaze, and the mix of arousal and determination he saw in them made him lose the courage and urge to protest. Severus would have his way whatever he did; Lucius knew that look in his eyes.

It was bitter, it was salty, and most of all... it was humiliating. He felt it fill his mouth and then flow down his chin. Tears rose to Lucius' eyes, but if it was because Severus was pissing in his mouth, on his tongue, or because of the acrid smell, Lucius didn't know. He'd like to think it was the latter, but he wasn't so certain. The spray had slowed to a trickle, and now slowed to dripping... Severus wiped the wet head of his cock on Lucius' tongue and let out a long sigh.

As soon as Severus pulled away, Lucius lowered his head and spit the last of the urine out. He was kneeling in a veritable pool... He closed his eyes tightly against the sting in them and let his hair fall forward, a futile attempt to shut himself off from what had just happened. It was futile also because Severus would have none of it.

'Look at me.'

Lucius slowly raised his head; he didn't want to look at Severus now, and he didn't want Severus to look at him. His mind was a blank, but his body was still throbbing with the memory of how it had felt. The scorching heat, the flow down over his skin and his face, the taste...

'Oh, Lucius.' Severus sounded so caring, and after a moment, Lucius finally found his words again.

'You... You've never done that to me before...'

'No, but I will do it again, if I have to. Don't tempt me, Lucius, because I enjoyed it very much.' Severus moved his thumb over Lucius' lower lip. 'No more open defiance, no more arguing with what I say. Not when they can see it.' He summoned his wand and removed all traces of what he'd done, leaving both floor and Lucius clean and pristine. 'But better not let them suspect that you enjoy what we're doing either.'

'But I don't enjoy it!' Lucius protested.

'Oh yes, you do, my deviant friend.' Severus leaned down and closed his hand around Lucius' erection. 'You like everything I do with you, and here's the proof.'

Lucius felt his cheeks flush. He didn't mind that Severus knew he enjoyed being tied up, or even being spanked; he didn't mind that Severus knew he enjoyed taking it up the arse; but he resented what Severus now implied. He didn't protest though when Severus pulled him to his feet and turned him towards the bed.

'There's no shame in enjoying it, so stop acting as if you have to prove yourself to be above such things,' Severus said gruffly and pushed Lucius down on the bed. With a small wave of his wand, the ropes attached to the bedposts came to life and snaked around Lucius' arms and legs, stretching him out.

Lucius was back on familiar ground now, and pulled at the bonds to feel their strength. His breathing deepened when he felt that he couldn't slip out of them, that he was in Severus' control. It disturbed him to think that he already was, that Severus controlled him from the moment they stepped inside the room, and before that as well, when they were in the Dark Lord's presence. He could feel the illusion of having any kind of control of his own fate slip away, and the ropes was all he had to hold onto.

With slow caresses, Severus aroused Lucius even more, making him pull at the bonds holding him down. 'You do know,' he whispered silkily in Lucius' ear, 'that I love owning you? I'm not letting this opportunity given to us slip away.'

Lucius turned his head and looked questioningly into Severus' eyes. 'Opportunity?'

'To let you know how good it can be to let go of all control and responsibility.' Severus moved to straddle Lucius' chest, the head of his cock nudging his lover's mouth. 'Now, open...' When Lucius obediently parted his lips, he grabbed the headboard and slowly pushed deeper into Lucius' warm mouth.

Lucius moaned softly. He loved feeling Severus' cock slide over his tongue, loved sucking him and making the man come undone. And he liked this so much better than what had transpired earlier. This was how he preferred Severus to use his cock... for pleasure. With the pointed tip of his tongue, he teased the sensitive underside of the head when Severus moved back far enough, and when he couldn't, he pressed his tongue against the shaft, wiggling it, licking, sucking...

'Oh yes! Like that.' Severus was breathing hard now. 'This is how you should use your arrogant mouth. Keep it shut until we're alone... and don't provoke me to use it like I have tonight... When you want me to do it again, you can just ask for it.'

Lucius felt his face flush hotly, not only from the effort of sucking Severus' cock. How could Severus even think that he'd want him to do that again? That he'd enjoyed being pissed on, into even? That was almost more humiliating than the act itself. His thoughts were interrupted by Severus grabbing his hair to keep his head still while thrusting deeply inside Lucius' mouth. Lucius prepared himself for what he knew would come, and swallowed, almost greedily, when Severus filled his mouth with his hot semen.

Satisfied, Severus let go of Lucius' hair and crawled down to stretch out alongside his lover. He closed his hand around Lucius' aching cock again. 'Save your defiance for when we're alone... Let them think what they want, give them what they want to see and through that, earn more freedom. No one takes notice of a servant, you know that. Be invisible to them.'

All Lucius could do was to nod when Severus finally gave him the friction and the pleasure he craved. He was still tied to the bed, unable to move much or to even touch Severus, encourage him. But no encouragement was necessary, it seemed, because Severus was stroking him hard and fast now, pushing him towards the release he needed so badly.

'Trust me, Lucius. Here, and out there as well. I'm doing this for you, Lucius, for you and Draco and Narcissa. I'm doing this for all of us. This is not how it ends...' Severus rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head with every move, and Lucius soon arched up from the bed, the muscles in his arms and shoulders straining against the ropes as he came over them both.

'Thank you,' Lucius whispered when he'd caught his breath, and realised that he meant it. He could trust his lover; he'd done so before, and could do it again. He might not like Severus' methods, but he'd never been let down by him... and it appeared as if Severus had everything under control, including Lucius.


End file.
